jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic Park Beistry
This is the list of dinosaurs found on each location. Jurassic Park (Isla Nublar) Site intended to be the main Jurassic Park & later Jurassic World. *Abelisaurus *Acrocanthosaurus *Alwalkeria *Austroraptor *Bambiraptor *Balaur *Baryonyx *Megalosaurus *Apatosaurus *Brontosaurus *Achillobator *Camarasaurus *Brachiosaurus *Deinonychus *Dilophosaurus *Deltadromeus *Dilong *Carnotaurus *Albertosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Compsognathus *Cryolophosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Elaphrosaurus *Eocarcharia *Eoraptor *Erixinatosaurus *Euoplocephalus *Eustreptospondylus *Gallimimus *Giganotosaurus *Graciliceratops *Gigantoraptor *Gojirasaurus *Herrerasaurus *Hadrosaurus *Oviraptor *Ornitholestes *Ostafrikasaurus *Oxalaia *Ichthyosaurus *Nothronychus *Microceratus *Diplodocus *Parvicursor *Procompsognathus *Parasaurolophus *Proceratosaurus *Piatnitzkysaurus *Plateosaurus *Pycnonemosaurus *Pteranodon *Saurophaganax *Sinosauropteryx *Struthiomimus *Styracosaurus *Stegosaurus *Majungasaurus *Masiakasaurus *Megalosaurus *Megaraptor *Metriacanthosaurus *Monolophosaurus *Nanotyrannus *Quilmesaurus *Segisaurus *Sinraptor *Sinocalliopteryx *Staurikosaurus *Triceratops *Troodon *Tylosaurus *Tyrannosaurus rex *Velociraptor *Sinoceratops *Allosaurus *Stygimoloch *Pachycephalosaurus *Suchomimus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Coelophysis *Coelurus *Conchoraptor *Lesothosaurus *Mamenchisaurus *Peloroplites *Spinosaurus *Teratophoneus *Ankylosaurus *Deinonychus *Indominus Rex *Irritator *Gasosaurus *Gualicho *Rajasaurus *Rugops *Tarbosaurus *Tarascosaurus *Torvosaurus *Styracosaurus *Geosternbergia *Unenlagia *Yangchuanosaurus *Yutyrannus *Gorgosaurus *Concavenator *Embasaurus *Ilokelesia *Teratophoneus *Zhuchengtyrannus *Viavenator Site B (Isla Sorna) The site where all the original Jurassic Park animals were made - (the Coast Redwood forests) *Baryonyx *Carnotaurus *Compsognathus *Dilophosaurus *Geosternbergia *Pteranodon *Tyrannosaurus rex *Velociraptor *Edmontosaurus *Gallimimus *Mamenchisaurus *Microceratus *Pachycephalosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Stegosaurus *Triceratops *Coelurus *Dimorphodon *epidexipteryx *Linhenykus *Mononykus *Nqwebasaurus *Segisaurus *Shuvuuia *yaverlandia *Falcarius *Agujaceratops *Alamosaurus *Amargasaurus *Apatosaurus *Archaeoceratops *Archaeornithomimus *Argentinosaurus *Barosaurus *Bonitasaura *Brontosaurus *Camarasaurus *Chungkingosaurus *Pelecanimimus *Pentaceratops * Acrotholus *Prenocephale *Protoceratops *Einiosaurus *Homalocephale *Huayangosaurus *Massospondylus *Psittacosaurus *Deinocheirus *Diplodocus *Dracorex *Dreadnoughtus *Dromiceiomimus *Gigantspinosaurus *Giraffatitan *Goyocephale *Graciliceratops *Jobaria *Kentrosaurus *Kosmoceratops *Leptoceratops *Miragaia *Mussaurus *Nasutoceratops *Nigersaurus *Ornithomimus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Paranthodon *Plateosaurus *Centrosaurus *Cetiosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Datousaurus *Saltasaurus *Scelidosaurus *Shunosaurus *Sinoceratops *Stegoceras *Struthiomimus *Stygimoloch *Styracosaurus *Supersaurus *Tuojiangosaurus *Ultrasaurus *Wuerhosaurus *Yingshanosaurus *Brachytrachelopan *Incisivosaurus *Amphicoelias *Sauroposeidon *Europasaurus *Colepiocephale *Micropachycephalosaurus *Coahuilaceratops *Achelousaurus *Zuniceratops tropical jungle woods/open plains/river *Ceratosaurus *Compsognathus *Pteranodon *Spinosaurus *Tyrannosaurus rex *Velociraptor *Ankylosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Stegosaurus *Triceratops *Abydosaurus *Datousaurus *Antarctopelta *Crichtonpelta *Crichtonsaurus *Edmontonia *Euoplocephalus *Gargoyleosaurus *Gastonia *Hoplitosaurus *Minmi *Nodosaurus *Panoplosaurus *Palaeoscincus *Peloroplites *Polacanthus *Saichania *Sauropelta *Scolosaurus *Shamosaurus *Tianchisaurus *Torosaurus *Alxasaurus *Beipiaosaurus *Enigmosaurus *Erliansaurus *Erlikosaurus *Eshanosaurus *Jianchangosaurus *Lingyuanosaurus *Martharaptor *Nanshiungosaurus *Neimongosaurus *Nothronychus *Segnosaurus *Suzhousaurus *Tiantaisaurus *Therizinosaurus *Albertadromeus *Altirhinus *Anasazisaurus *Angulomastacator *Aquilarhinus *Augustynolophus *Bactrosaurus *Brachylophosaurus *Callovosaurus *Camptosaurus *Cedrorestes *Cionodon *Claosaurus *Charonosaurus *Corythosaurus *Dakotadon *diclonius *Drinker *Dryosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Eolambia *Eotrachodon *Eousdryosaurus *Fruitadens *Gasparinisaura *Glishades *Gryposaurus *Hadrosaurus *Heterodontosaurus *Hippodraco *Huehuecanauhtlus *Hypacrosaurus *Hypsibema *Hypsilophodon *Iguanacolossus *Iguanodon *Jeyawati *Kangnasaurus *Kritosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Laosaurus *Latirhinus *Leaellynasaura *Lesothosaurus *Lophorhothon *Magnapaulia *Maiasaura *Muttaburrasaurus *Naashoibitosaurus *Nanosaurus *Nipponosaurus *Olorotitan *Orodromeus *Oryctodromeus *Osmakasaurus *Othnielia *Othnielosaurus *Ouranosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Parksosaurus *Planicoxa *Prosaurolophus *Protohadros *Pteropelyx *Saurolophus *Shantungosaurus *Stephanosaurus *Tenontosaurus *Theiophytalia *Thescelosaurus *Thespesius *Tichosteus *Trachodon *Tsintaosaurus *Uteodon *Velafrons *Zalmoxes *Zephyrosaurus Site C (Isla Muerta) and (Tacaño) This island only contains prehistoric mammals. The place with the largest mammalian megafauna on earth. The mammals here are from Laurrasian Landmasses and Africa and lived during the Pliocene, Miocene, and Oligocene Epoch, even though we do have some some animals from the late Eocene and from the warmer areas of Pleistocene. * Adcrocuta * Agriotherium * Amphicyon * Aelurodon * Cynodictis * Daphoenus * Ekorus * Pyrokerberus * Hemicyon * Cynodesmus * Borophagus * Epicyon * Hesperocyon * Proailurus * Machairodus * Homotherium * Dinofelis * Megantereon * Xenosmilus * Giant cheetah * Dinocrocuta * Chasmaporthetes * Viverra leakeyi * Nimravus * Hoplophoneus * Anancus * Deinotherium * Phiomia * Proboscidipparion * Sarkastodon * Hyaenodon * Arsinoitherium * Uintatherium * Andrewsarchus * Mesonyx * Horned gopher * Osborn's key mouse * Giant hutia * Palaeolagus * Stegodon * Limnofregeta * Struthio dmanisensis * Falco antiquus * Argentavis * Aramus paludigrus * Devincenzia * Palaeospheniscus * Kelenken guillermoi * Straight-Tusked Elephant * Palaeoloxodon * Metamynodon * Juxia * Paraceratherium * Hyracodon * Teleoceras * Sinotherium * Menoceras * Hyrachyus * Miotapirus * Chalicotherium * Ancylotherium * Borissiakia * Moropus * Anisodon * Mesatirhinus * Megacerops * Embolotherium * Sphenocoelus * Palaeotherium * Mesohippus * Hipparion * Hippotherium * Parahippus * Haggerman's Horse * Amebelodon * Platybelodon * Gomphotherium * Archaeotherium * Daeodon * Entelodon * Metridiochoerus * Kubanochoerus * Mylohyus * Merycochoerus * Merycoidodon * Brachycrus * Leptauchenia * Sespia * Miniochoerus * Eporeodon * Archaeopotamus * European Hippopotamus * Elomeryx * Bothriogenys * Bothriodon * Anthracotherium * Oxydactylus * Poebrotherium * Procamelus * Stenomylus * Titanotylopus * Aepycamelus * Protoceras * Syndyoceras * Synthetoceras * Climacoceras * Dorcatherium * Palaeotragus * Samotherium * Sivatherium * Bramatherium * Honanotherium * Mitilanotherium * Shansitherium * Leptomeryx * Ampelomeryx * Cranioceras * Hoplitomeryx * Blastomeryx * Dicrocerus * Candiacervus * Eucladoceros * Libralces * Hayoceros * Cosoryx * Ramoceros * Osbornoceros * Pelorovis * Eotragus * Leptobos * Bos acutifrons * Bos planifrons * Megalotragus * Parmularius * Myotragus * Crocodylus anthropophagus * Gavialosuchus * Pumila * Colossochelys atlas * Toyotamaphimeia * Voay robustus * Elephant Bird * Chamaeleo caroliquarti * Diplocynodon * Alligator prenasalis * Rhamphosuchus * Ciconia maltha * Inguza predemersus * Teratornis * Pelecanus cadimurka * Palaelodus * Titanis * Archaeolemur * Indraloris * Hadropithecus * Palaeopropithecus * Babakotia * Pachylemur * Megaladapis * Apidium * Catopithecus * Aegyptopithecus * Victoriapithecus * Parapapio * Proconsul * Dinopithecus * Kenyapithecus * Ardipithecus * Australopithecus * Paranthropus * Homo habilis * Homo rudolfensis * Sivapithecus * Gigantopithecus * Lufengpithecus site d (Isla pena) This island only contains prehistoric Synapsids, Therapsids, Pareiasaur, rauisuchians, and archosaur * Desmatosuchus * Dimetrodon * Edaphosaurus * Estemmenosuchus * Gorgonops * Inostrancevia * Ischigualastia * Lystrosaurus * Placerias * Postosuchus * Rutiodon * Saurosuchus * Scutosaurus * Therocephalian Jurassic Sea World or Marine Facility (Muertes Sea) This is a vast stretch of ocean covering the five deaths. The sea is made up of Mesozoic and Paleozoic animals. Along with the animal in the marine facility, InGen planned to open up and exhibit near the five deaths called the Jurassic Sea World. Here Prehistoric sea monsters live. * Anomalocaris * Archelon * Aristonectes * Bananogmius * Brontoscorpio * Cladoselache * Cretoxyrhina * Cryptoclidus * Dunkleosteus * Enchodus * Hesperornis * Ichthyosaurus * Isotelus * Jaekelopterus * Kronosaurus * Leedsichthys * Nothosaurus * Orthoceras * Psephoderma * Stethacanthus * Tanystropheus * Hainosaurus * Predator X * Helicoprion * Dakosaurus * Thalassomedon * Elasmosaurus * Placodus * Placochelys * Goronyosaurus * Clidastes * Cymbospondylus * Eurhinosaurus * Hallucigenia * Liopleurodon * Macropoma * Mesolimulus * Mosasaurus * Opabinia * Ophthalmosaurus * Orthacanthus * Pachydiscus * Pikaia * Pistosaurus * Platecarpus * Pachypleurosaurus * Plesiosaurus * Pterygotus * Shonisaurus * Terataspis * Edestus * Tusoteuthis * Mauisaurus * Hybodus * Styxosaurus * Leptocleidus * Platypterygius * Xiphactinus * Metriorhynchus * Cheirolepis * Halisaurus * Bothriolepis * Astraspis * Cameroceras * Megalograptus * Mastodonsaurus * Neusticosaurus